Jin Kazama vs. Ryu
Shadow7615= Jin Kazama Ryu Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa JinVs.Ryu.jpeg|DBZGUY x3 Jinvsryualt.jpeg|DBZGUY x3 (Alt.) Ryu VS Jin (by Doomfest).png|DoomFest Jinvsryu.jpg|DeathBattleDude Jin Ryu Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 DevilJinvsEvilRyu.jpeg|DBZGUY x3 (Alt. 2) Ryu vs Jin SA Logo.png|FrameofWar Jin And Ryu.png|DeathBattleDude (Alt.) 1492273549873.jpeg|DeathBattleDude (Alt. 2) 1493726325962.jpeg|DeathBattleDude (Alt. 3) Ryu VS Jin.jpg|Hoot Freeman Jin Kazama VS Ryu.png|Commander Ghost 1495812825451.jpeg|DeathBattleDude (Alt. 4) R vs JK.jpg|Simbiothero What-if Death Battle Ryu vs. Jin Kazama.jpg|Venage237 ryu vs jin.jpg|Ryu vs Jin Description Tekken vs Street Fighter! Two heroic protagonists who seek to rid a dark energy inside them clash in a battle to the death! Interlude Wiz: Two powerful martial artists, each seeking to control the dark temptations that lie within. Boomstick: Jin Kazama, the Child of Destiny. Wiz: And Ryu, the wandering World Warrior. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win... a Death Battle. Jin Ryu DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Trivia |-| DBZGUY x3= Jin Kazama vs. Ryu is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Jin Kazama Ryu Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa JinVs.Ryu.jpeg|DBZGUY x3 Jinvsryualt.jpeg|DBZGUY x3 (Alt.) Ryu VS Jin (by Doomfest).png|DoomFest Jinvsryu.jpg|DeathBattleDude Jin Ryu Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 DevilJinvsEvilRyu.jpeg|DBZGUY x3 (Alt. 2) Ryu vs Jin SA Logo.png|FrameofWar Jin And Ryu.png|DeathBattleDude (Alt.) 1492273549873.jpeg|DeathBattleDude (Alt. 2) 1493726325962.jpeg|DeathBattleDude (Alt. 3) Ryu VS Jin.jpg|Hoot Freeman Jin Kazama VS Ryu.png|Commander Ghost 1495812825451.jpeg|DeathBattleDude (Alt. 4) R vs JK.jpg|Simbiothero What-if Death Battle Ryu vs. Jin Kazama.jpg|Venage237 ryu vs jin.jpg|Ryu vs Jin Description Tekken vs Street Fighter! Two heroic protagonists who seek to rid a dark energy inside them clash in a battle to the death! Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Two powerful martial artists, each seeking to control the dark temptations that lie within. Boomstick: Jin Kazama, the Child of Destiny. Wiz: And Ryu, the wandering World Warrior. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win... a Death Battle. Jin Kazama (Cue Advent of Angels I - Bayonetta*) Wiz: Jin Kazama was born in Yakushima, Japan to the kind-hearted Jun Kazama and the evil Kazuya Mishima, before he was born, his father Kazuya died after being thrown into a volcano by his father, Heihachi Mishima. Boomstick: Anyways after Anakin died, Padmé Amidala raised Luke Skywalker and-''' Wiz: Boomstick, Jin's origin is similar to Luke Skywalker's but he still isn't him. Anyways, At an early age, Jun trained Jin in the traditional Kazama-style martial arts and lived with him in a peaceful and quiet forest in Japan. However, in one peaceful day, Jun sensed a dark force coming and told Jin to seek Heihachi Mishima should something bad happen to her. '''Boomstick: Yeah! Seek out a greedy, and ruthless asshole should something bad happen to her, C'mon Jun! You have many other family members why not tell Jin to find them! (Cue Hatred - Tekken: Blood Vengeance*) Wiz: Anyways, her premonitions were true and a monster named Ogre, raided and destroyed their home when Jin had his 15th birthday. During the attack Jun was assumed dead and Devil, Kazuya's cursed soul, returned and gave Jin a nice tattoo. Boomstick: Following Jun's bad advice, Jin seeked his grandfather, who is a would-be dictator, Heihachi and trained him in the Mishima-ryu Karate for 4 years. Wiz: Being a Mishima, Jin has the ability to use electricity in his fist to devastate opponents, and wears gauntlets that support it's electric properties. Boomstick: He also uses a few moves that support his electric fists like the Dragon Uppercut, which is basically a Shoryuken but slower, and many other moves like the Left Splits Kick. ''' Wiz: Anways, on Jin's 19th birthday, Heihachi announced the 3rd King of the Iron Fist tournament to test Jin's skills. However, Heihachi had plans of his own, the tournament was just merely a plan to lure Ogre in and extract Jin's Devil Gene, which is the meaning of his cool tattoo. Jin swept through and defeated every opponent apart from a Taekwondo prodigy by the name of Hwoarang, whom he fought to a draw, which created a friendly rivalry between the two, anyways, Jin managed to advance to the final stage and fought his sworn enemy, Ogre, Jin defeated Ogre and his second form, True Ogre, winning the tournament '''Boomstick: And then, the Tekken Force gunned him down out of nowhere and Heihachi shot his head. Jin, bet you should've never listened to mom now! Wiz: Driven by hatred, Jin surprisingly rose back up, killed all of the soldiers, and knocked out Heihachi. Then he flew away. This was his first experience using the demonic power within him, the Devil Gene. Which transforms him into Devil Jin. Which gave him a wide array of supernatural powers and mixes both Kazama and Mishima fighting styles. Boomstick: It gives him mutliple cool tattoos, horns stickin' outta his head, black angel wings, and a third eye which he uses to fire laser beams! Oh, and he also has a healing ability and short-ranged telekinesis. Wiz: Waking up in a destroyed forest, Jin started to loath his bloodline, traveled to Australia and learned Karate for 2 years to forget his Mishima-ryu style and learned one iconic and unblockable move, the Avenger and a Rage Art where he lands a barrage of punches before landing a final electric strike. Jin then entered the 4th King of the Iron Fist tournament to exact revenge on Heihachi. However, he was kidnapped by the Tekken Force before he could face his father Kazuya, who was bought back to life by G-Corporatio, and imprisoned in Hon-Maru, the Mishima dojo. Kazuya then won the tournament and visited Hon Maru to finally take Jin's Devil Gene but couldn't somehow take it. Then Jin escaped and transformed into Devil Jin, and beat them both up. Boomstick: Then Jin was about to kill Heihachi but couldn't because his mom would be upset at him being a monster. Wiz: This means that the Kazama bloodline can supress his Devil Gene if necessary. Boomstick: Then Jin participated in the 5th King of the Iron Fist Tournament and defeated and killed it's sponsor, his great-grandfather Jinpachi Mishima and took the Zaibatsu from him. Then Jin started a war to awaken Azazel, the first person to wield the Devil Gene, Jin did awaken him, and killed him in one-hit because his half-uncle Lars beat him before but still couldn't cure his Devil Gene. Wiz: With that said being the Tekken poster boy doesn't mean he's unstoppable he's lost a few matches against Lars, Raven, and Hwoarang. He also can't get rid of his Devil Gene but Jin doesn't give up, he never gives up. Jin: I will put an end to this! Xiaoyu: Jin! Don't let hatred turn you into a monster! Jin: But i am a monster, it's all that's left! Xiaoyu: Can't you understand, all this fighting is pointless, it's never gonna end! Jin: It will end with this bloodline, and that is why i fight! Ryu (Cue Dragon Punch - Street Fighter Legacy*) Wiz: Ryu, the Wandering World Warrior, the winner of the first World Warrior tournament. He is an honorable warrior, being one of the strongest Street Fighters. He practices Ansatsuken, an assassination art, although the name is a bit misleading. Boomstick: It's actually his master Gouken's take on the martial art, which is based on self-defense. He taught Ryu and Ken many techniques that allowed them to win tournaments. Wiz: These techniques include the Hadoken, a fireball composed of ki, and is as warm as his body temperature, the Shoryuken uppercut, which is an uppercut that sends his opponents sky high. Boomstick: He also has the Tatsumaki Sen- how do you say that? Wiz: The Tatsumaki Senpukyaku is a kicking technique that lets Ryu fly around like a helicopter for a short amount of time. Just call it Tatsumaki. Boomstick: Anyways, he has a move called the Joudan Sokutogeri which kicks opponents so hard it knocks them of off walls and V-Trigger called Denjin Renki which electrifies his attacks. Wiz: He also has a V-Skill called Mind's Eye which is basically a parry. Ryu also has a dark energy coursing through him since childhood, the Satsui no Hado, during a spar with Retsu, a friend of Gouken's, Ryu nearly beat him to death. (Cue Akuma's Theme - Super Street Fighter IV*) Boomstick: But the most famous moment he gave in to it was during his first time entering a tournament. After defeating 7 combatants, he fought the Muay Thai champion Sagat. The two fight a brutal battle, but Sagat manages to gain the upperhand. That was, until Ryu gave in to the Satsui no Hado and scarred Sagat with a Metsu Shoryuken. Wiz: Upon winning the tournament, Ryu felt very different, and was struggling to contain the Dark Hado. Ryu can tap into a short amount of this power, such as using it to create a Metsu Hadoken and should he use it too much he becomes Evil Ryu, and has a stronger Metsu Hadoken. Evil Ryu is unstoppable like Gouken's brother Akuma and even has stamina that is as weak as Akuma's himself, and whole slower than Akuma, doesn't have low stun like Akuma. Boomstick: He can also pass through projectiles and any attacks using a technique called Ashura Senku, and it has a better purpose as it's also used to phase towards the opponent in the Dark Hado's signature technique, the Shun Goku Satsu, or more commonly known as the Raging Demon. Wiz: This is the exact attack that Akuma used to kill the likes of his own master Goutetsu, M. Bison, Gouken and Gill. However, there are ways to counter it such as the time Gill actually ressurected himself after Akuma left the Illuminati base and Gouken actually survived using the Mu No Ken, or the Power of Nothingness which empties one's soul. Gouken then recovered from his grave, after a two year coma because he wrongly timed the Power of Nothingness when the Raging Demon hit him. When he finally found Ryu, he sealed the Satsui no Hado off of him using the Power of Nothingness. Boomstick: The Power of Nothingness is powerful, even more powerful than the Satsui no Hado itself, and is a Kryptonite to evil and dark energy. One time he touched Seth and burnt his arm because Seth is evil and was trying choking him to death, shot a Metsu Hadoken, that is know powered by the Power of Nothingness and looks like a Kamehameha, blasted him across the theater, and got him into muscle spasms, yes that happened. He's strong enough to defeat Fei Long, and many other combatants. Wiz: However, Ryu is not perfect, he's lost a number of fights against Oro, his best friend Ken, and M. Bison, but he defeated him in Alpha 3, and has defeated Ken a few times, and well... The Dark Hado is still lures inside of him at times the Power of Nothingness is deactivated. However, Ryu still continues to fight, and strive to be a Warrior. Ryu: This is the path of my destiny! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight (Cue Akuma Rises - Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist*) In a Chinese Castle, A man with a Devil Gene tattoo is seen passing by a man with a Red headband and senses a dark energy in him. "It cannot be!" The man said upon sensing an energy similar to that of the Devil Gene. "The Devil Gene is from the Mishimas but how!?" The Man is then revealed to be the Child of Destiny Jin Kazama believes that the energy he sensed is the Devil Gene and turned around to face the man. "Hey you!" Jin shouted. The man then turns around to face the man who shouted at him, and the man was revealed to be none other than the Wandering World Warrior, Ryu "I know why you called me" Ryu said. "You have a dark energy within you, similar to mine". Jin then does his fighting stance and so does Ryu which forces many civilians in the area to run away in fear. (Cue Ryu's Theme - Street Fighter V*) Ryu and Jin then run at each other and trade blows, with Jin taking advantage. While Jin continues to overpower Ryu, he quickly uses his V-Skill, the Mind's Eye, to avoid a punch. "Raaghh!" Screams Ryu as he punches Jin, and Shoulder Throws him. He then kicks Jin upon recovering from the throw using a Joudan Sokutogeri, which sends Jin crashing into a wooden pillar and breaking it. "Is that the best you can do?" "I'll show you more!" Jin exclaimed then picks up the pillar with tremendous strength, and throws it at Ryu, who catches it, and swings it at Jin, causing him to crash into another wooden pillar. Jin then surprisingly recovers from the attack, and runs towards Ryu. As Ryu attempts to hit Jin, he manages to catch his punch and hit and devastate him with his unblockable attack, the Avenger. As Ryu is sent reeling and lying onto the ground. Jin runs at Ryu's stunned body, and jumps at him, causing him to fall down another floor while Jin's foot is at Ryu's face, causing the slam to be extremely painful and many civilians to run away in fear but Ryu manages to get Jin's foot out of the way, and kicks his shin, getting Jin out of his way. "Shakunetsu!" Ryu shouted as he threw the flaming variant of the Hadoken at Jin's back, stunning and devastating him. Jin then begins to tap into a portion of the Devil Gene to quickly recover from the fight. "Metsu....Hadoken!" Ryu shouted as he throws a Hadoken energized by the Satsui no Hado but Jin deflects it due to the Devil Gene. Ryu then runs towards Jin and attempts to hit him but Jin catches the punch and does the Tidal Wave move on him, slightly breaking the ground, and then lifts Ryu up, puts him against a wall, and does the Median Line Destruction at him, causing the wall to slightly break followed by his Rage Art, which finally breaks the wall, and causes Ryu to fall by the large wooden staircase, which slightly breaks. "Raaaggh!" Jin shouted as he jumps from the hole he caused after doing the Rage Art at Ryu, but as he was about to land and stomp Ryu by the head, Ryu rolls aside, and causes Jin to break a small portion on the stairs, and land into another. Jin then jumps up at the hole, grabs a portion of the wooden planks in the staircase, and then gets himself back up and stretches himself to get ready. Ryu and Jin then trade blows with each other, this time with Ryu taking the advantage. The World Warrior then strikes Jin with two punches, and then a Shin Shoryuken. While Jin is in mid-air, he charges a Shinku Hadoken. "Shinku!" Ryu shouted as Jin is nearly about to fall down. "Hadoken!" Ryu yells as he throws the projectile at Jin, causing his fall to be painful, as he was devastated at the shot. Jin then recovers and surprises him with his signature unblockable move the Avenger, and throws him out of the staircase, causing him to crash into another staircase, destroying it and the other staircases below, seemingly killing Ryu. Jin then jumps out of the staircase and lands down properly. "It's a pity, he never used the Devil Gene at its fullest" Jin said as he walks away from the wooden rubble that crushed Ryu. Jin then senses the dark energy he sensed before, this time stronger than before. "What the!?" Jin shouted as the dark energy grew stronger, then a Metsu Hadoken came out of nowhere and hit Jin, which incapacitates him, then a demon with a red aura emerges from the rubble by jumping, and shouted "You are a pitiful wretch!". The demon is then revealed to be the Hatred Incarnate Evil Ryu. (Cue Evil Ryu's theme - Asura's Wrath *) Jin then recovers from the Hadoken, and says "So this is your Devil Gene.". Evil Ryu then runs towards Jin, and exchanges blows with him with Evil Ryu taking advantage, and hits Jin with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, and then a Shoryuken. "Inevitable!" Shouted Evil Ryu as he throws Jin to a wooden pillar, breaking it, and then grabs him by the head, and slams it to a wall before throwing him aside. As Jin tries to recover, he hears in Devil tell him in his thoughts "Give in to darkness, child, come on, turn it on, become the Devil" before he is kicked in the head by Evil Ryu making him lie in the ground in pain. The Devil then tells him "It is I your soul, you cursed soul, that makes you a man that rises above gods!". Jin then tells the Devil "No! This can't be the only solution!". Evil Ryu then senses a dark energy within Jin and tells him "You were holding back! Show me, show me your true strength child!". Devil then tells Jin "Huahahahahahahaha, see even he knows that your still not at your fullest, give in, give him a fight! Kill him!". Evil Ryu then lifts Jin up, and charges a Metsu Hadoken. "Metsu..." Evil Ryu screamed when charging, and then throws the projectile as he screamed "Hadoken!" Which devastates Jin, and sends him very far. Jin, unconcious, then hears Devil in his thoughts, telling him "Now, it's my turn!" Jin then screams "Aaaaah!" and recovers, and has his wounds healed instantly. It then zooms into outisdemof the temple, at dawn, it then zooms into a wall, that is later smashed because Evil Ryu was slammed into it with telekinesis, and the man who slammed it was none other than Jin's Devil Gene form, Devil Jin. (Cue Devil - Tekken Blood Vengeance*) "This is more like it!" Shouted Devil Jin in a sadistic way as Evil Ryu attempts to recover but Devil Jin uses telekinesis to lift Evil Ryu back up with his telekinesis, hits him with a Dragon Uppercut, and then uses his telekinetic abilities to slam him into a roof, Where he flies towards, and both had an intense contempt and rage-induced glare at each other. (Cue Honest Eyes - Black Tide*) "Yes, yes!" Shouted Evil Ryu in a sadistic way and goes into his Messatsu Stance. Both then trade blows with Devil Jin taking the advantage easily. Devil Jin then hits him with a Lightning Uppercut before using his telepathy to hurt Evil Ryu by giving him a headache, and using his Rage Art and the Double Face Kick to make him fall down the roof. Devil Jin then looks down to see what happened to Evil Ryu, only to see nothing. Enraged, he fires a Hellfire Blast, to destroy the building they fought in. Devil Jin then lands down and covers his eyes because of the dust. As the dust dissipates, Devil Jin then looks for Evil Ryu, who then reveals himself in the flames, and telling him "Die!". Devil Jin then attempts to kill him with his laser beams, but Evil Ryu sidesteps, ducks under, and jumps over his Beam and shouting "Shakunetsu!" and throws a Shakunetsu Hadoken, burning Devil Jin's face, and hitting him with a Messatsu Gou Shoryu, planting Devil Jin's face on the floor. (Cue Jin & Xiaoyu Pandora Theme - Street Fighter X Tekken*) "Too easy." Says Evil Ryu as he leaves, believing Devil Jin to have died from the hit. But Devil Jin easily recovers, and tells Evil Ryu "I'm not dying anyday, now come at me you son of a bitch!". Evil Ryu, hearing him, turns around and glares at him. "I will not back down." Says Devil Jin as his wounds heal and his wings rise and then slightly levitates. Evil Ryu then does the Messatsu stance, and both run at each other with Evil Ryu doing the Shun Goku Satsu, an attack that obliterates the soul, an attack no one could ever hope to survive The music stops, the screen goes black, and when it goes back on, it is believed that Evil Ryu had won, and Devil Jin had died, but Devil Jin is seen choking Evil Ryu to death with one hand, surprisingly able to survive the Raging Demon. "Pitiful wretch!" Says Devil Jin as he chokes Evil Ryu to near death with Evil Ryu holding Devil Jin's arm with both hands in an effort to get Devil Jin's hand off his neck. (Cue Ryu's Theme - Street Fighter IV*) However, Ryu's appearance begins to change, his eyes are glowing pure white, his skin going back to it's original tone, and a blue aura rising around his body, his grip on Devil Jin's arm tightens, and burned a portion on Devil Jin's arm. "Get off me!" Shouted Devil Jin as his arm burnt badly, and then tries to manipulate his mind but realizes that it's empty, indicating that he had tapped into the Power of Nothingness. "What is this power?!" Screamed Devil Jin. "Look at this, all the chaos you've caused, all the lives you ruined, all the buildings you destroyed, all the flames you've ignited!" Shouts Ryu as he punches Devil Jin away. Devil Jin, overpowered, flies up high, and shoots a devil beam at full power at Ryu, but Ryu activates his V-Trigger, and shoots a powerful Power of Nothingness-infused Metsu Hadoken, which fights away the Devil Beam and redirects it at Devil Jin's forehead, who gets hurt by the combined power of the Devil Beam, and Metsu Hadoken, sending him to muscle spasms in mid-air. As he is falling, Ryu runs towards him, and lands an electric Shin Shoryuken, which tears through his stomach, which was so painful that Devil Jin screamed in agony, Ryu then grabs his neck with his right hand, and brutally tears him in half, killing him. As Ryu leaves the temple, Devil Jin's torn body is seen lying down, completely lifeless. Conclusion (Cue Street Fighter Dubstep Remix - Antoine Lavenant*) Boomstick: That....was....awesome! Wiz: No kidding Boomstick. Ryu and Jin equal each other in their base forms, having categories where they equal each other and categories where Jin outclasses Ryu at and vice versa for example Jin outclassing Ryu in close-range combat but Ryu outclassing Jin at long-range combat which should lead them to giving in to their demonic forms in order to turn the tides. Boomstick: It looked like Devil Jin was going to easily kill Evil Ryu, but Evil Ryu has multiple techniques that saved his ass. Wiz: However, it came down to the one technique that could've made him win this fight earlier than now. The Raging Demon, but Devil Jin's soul is protected by his Devil Gene, and his pure mother's bloodline which explains why Devil Kazuya couldn't take his other-half from Devil Jin. Boomstick: So it all came down to one last question, does Ryu have another solution to fight back against the Devil Gene? Wiz: Well, yes. The immensely powerful Power of Nothingness is the solution. Remember, the Power of Nothingness is a stronger form of the Satsui no Hado, and in fact, it's even stronger than Akuma itself. An example of its immeasurable power is the time he burned Seth by just touching him, and shot a Metsu Hadoken that's so powerful it created a large beam that sent Seth into muscle spasms. So the Power of Nothingness easily allowed Ryu to fight back and defeat Devil Jin once and for all. Boomstick: It Looks like Jin just Tek-can't beat Ryu Wiz: The winner is Ryu. Do you agree with the results of Jin Kazama VS Ryu? Yes No The results were accurate, but the reasoning wasn't |-| DeathBattleDude= Jin Kazama Ryu Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa JinVs.Ryu.jpeg|DBZGUY x3 Jinvsryualt.jpeg|DBZGUY x3 (Alt.) Ryu VS Jin (by Doomfest).png|DoomFest Jinvsryu.jpg|DeathBattleDude Jin Ryu Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 DevilJinvsEvilRyu.jpeg|DBZGUY x3 (Alt. 2) Ryu vs Jin SA Logo.png|FrameofWar Jin And Ryu.png|DeathBattleDude (Alt.) 1492273549873.jpeg|DeathBattleDude (Alt. 2) 1493726325962.jpeg|DeathBattleDude (Alt. 3) Ryu VS Jin.jpg|Hoot Freeman Jin Kazama VS Ryu.png|Commander Ghost 1495812825451.jpeg|DeathBattleDude (Alt. 4) R vs JK.jpg|Simbiothero What-if Death Battle Ryu vs. Jin Kazama.jpg|Venage237 ryu vs jin.jpg|Ryu vs Jin Jin Kazama VS Ryu is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Description Tekken versus Street Fighter! One is known throughout the world as a war criminal, the other a legendary warrior, one controls a power of darkness, the other controls a power of light, and now their fists come to blows! Does the Child of Destiny have what it takes to conquer the Wandering World Warrior? Interlude (Cues Invader - Jim Johnston*) Jin Kazama Ryu Intermission Death Battle Results (Cues Tekken 3 - Jin Kazama's Theme*) Or (Cues Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers - Ryu's Theme*) Next Time on Death Battle |-| TOSHIKI OVERLORD= Ryu vs Jin is a What-If? Death Battle Written by TOSHIKI OVERLORD Description Two Protagonits of the fignting games with demonic power entre in ring. Who will live here? Interlude ( Cues Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Fight games, the genre more addictive and competitive of the genre. Boomstick: If you are a fan of this genre really Archetypes of characters that are typically used. As Cyborgs, ninjas, or the prota karate martial style only with malignant transformation. Wiz: Ryu, the wandering World Warrior. Boomstick: And Jin Kazana, the child of Destiny. He's Wiz And Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win... a Death Battle. Ryu (Cues Dragon Punch-Ryu Theme) Background *Height: 175 cm | 5'9" *Weight: 68 kg | 150 lbs *Birthday: July 21, 1964 *Blood Type: O *Dislikes: spiders, wearing shoes *Capable of sleeping anywhere *Has eyebrows so epic that they cannot be contained by his headband (Cues Marvel vs Capcom-Ryu Theme) (Cues Evil Ryu) Jin (Cues Sparking) Background *Age: 21 *Height: 180 cm (5’11’’) *Weight: 75 kg (165 lbs) *Occupation: Unemployed, Former head of Mishima Zaibatsu *Hobby: Walks in the forest, forest bathing *Fighting Style: Kyokushin Karate *Friend of Xiaoyu and Hwoarang's rival Boomstick: If there is something that can be described to the Mishima family is... THE FIGHT FOR POWER. Wiz: From Jinpachi Mishima his grandson Kazuya. Members of this family have had a battle to control the Mishima Corporation. The recent was between his father Heihachi and Kazuya in the usual way. Son replaced father. Boomstick: But definately Heihachi to retake his throne, to launch his son into a volcano. But this had an adventure with Jun Kazama. This complicated story, born Jin Kazama. Wiz: having your mother as a single family, Jin was trained by his mother all his life in the forest. Boomstick: Until an Aztec God attacked them suddenly, leaving KO to Jin poor. Waking there was traces not of him, or of his mother. So his only option was to go where his grandfather Heihachi, who teaches Karate of the Mishima style. Although I was using it to get the power of Ogre, unfortunately when the killer, Heihachi saw that her grandson was not of interest. (Cues Jin & Xiaoyu pandora) (Cues Devil Jin-Antares) DEATH BATTLE (Cues Tekken 7 Jungle) (Cues Tekken 7 Devil Kazumi Theme) (Cues Pavor Nocturnus) (Cues Heat Haze Shadow) (Cues Street Fighter X Tekken: Akuma Theme) (Cues Tekken 7-Jungle Final Round) Conclusion (Cues Street Fighter X Tekken: Tekken Victory) (Cues Street Fighter X Tekken: Street Fighter Victory) Next Time Should Jin Kazama VS Ryu become a real Death Battle? Yes No Who would you be rooting for? Jin Kazama Ryu Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:'Tekken vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:DBZGUY x3 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:DeathBattleDude Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:Kagero DB